wpifandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Desilets
Rick Desilets (full name Richard Thomas Joseph Desilets, Jr.) was a WPI student in the Class of 2010, majoring in Humanities & Arts, concentrating in Drama/Theatre. He previously studied Mathematics, Physics, and Interactive Media & Game Development. During his enrollment at WPI, he served as the Assistant Events Director of the Game Development Club, President of the Science Fiction Society, Masquot of Masque, President of Student Comedy Productions, Director of Empty Set, and SCP Representative of Guerilla Improv. He was inducted into the Rho Kappa Cast of the Alpha Psi Omega theatre honor fraternity in December 2008. =Club Involvement= Science Fiction Society *Member (D05-D09) *Secretary (C07-B07) *President (C08-B08) College Lifestyles Involving Consensual Kink *Member (A05-D06) Game Development Club *Member (A06-D08) *Assistant Events Director (C07-B07) Sunburns Theatre Company ''Sunburns Summer Showcase'' (E08) *Producer *Playwright, The Morning After *Dramaturg, Discourses on a Girl Student Comedy Productions *Vice President (D08-C09) *President (D09-C10) ''Running with Scissors: Support Your Local EMS!'' (B08) *Host ''Laughtrack: America Runs on Comedy'' (D08) *Producer/Host ''Super Comedy Action Team'' (C10) *Live Show Director *Writer/Director, "Super Comedy Action Team" ''CSI: Comedy Scene Investigtion'' (D10) *Producer/Host Guerilla Improv *Member (A07-D10) *SCP Representative (D09-C10) KILROY sketch comedy *Member (A07-D10) ''Sometimes When I'm Alone at Night... I Look Up at the Moon and Think of KILROY'' (A07) *Writer, "Schools: The People's Gum" *Director, "Schools" *Editor, "Ryan Dancing" *Editor, "Credits & Bloopers" ''Sofa King KILROY'' (B07) *Chief Editor *Director, "College Superheroes: Episode 2" *Editor, "Credits & Bloopers" ''Insert Coin to Continue'' (C08) *Producer *Writer/Director, "Press Start" *Writer/Director, "Physical Education" *Editor, "Credits & Bloopers" ''A Series of Progressively More Abstract Sketches on Kittens (And Their Importance in Stimulating Our Economy)'' (A08) *Stage Manager ''We Mean Well, But Really We're Just KILROY sketch comedy 1-5'' (C09) *Producer ''When This KILROY Hits 88mph, You're Gonna See Some Serious Show'' (D09) *Master Videographer *Writer/Director, "A Brief History of Time" *Writer/Director, "Slow Motion Guy" *Writer/Director, "After You" *Assistant Director, "Dr. Corvik Reforms" *Editor, "Your Face!" ''KILROY: BEDAZZLED!'' (B09) *Writer/Director, "What a Wonderful World" { Empty Set } *Member (A07-D10) *SCP Representative (D08-C09) *Director (D09-C10) ''The Ballad of French Fry McGillicuddy's'' (C09) *Director of Videography ''Behind/Beyond the Improv Door'' (B09) *Director of Videography MW Repertory Theatre Company & Etc. ''Curse of the Starving Class'' (A07) *Props Committee ''Rabbit Hole'' (C10) *Poster Designer ''In the Next Room (or The Vibrator Play)'' (A11) *Producer Masque *Member (A07-D10) *Masquot (D08-C09) ''Romeo & Juliet'' (B07) *Video Operator ''The Underpants'' (C08) *Soundboard Operator ''The Crucible'' (B09) *Producer New Voices ''New Voices 26'' (D08) *Assistant Director, Videography, The PUNisher: The Play ''New Voices 27'' (D09) *Stage Manager, Men Are from Oz, Women Are from Venus *Dramaturg, Schrödinger's Cat in the Hat (fancy that!) ''New Voices 28'' (D10) *Associate Executive Dramaturg *Playwright, The Party Train ''New Voices 29'' (D11) *Selecting Dramaturg Alpha Psi Omega, Rho Kappa Cast *'Member (B08-present)' ''6th Annual Show in 24 Hours'' (B08) *Playwright, That's Not a Thing ''7th Annual Show in 24 Hours'' (B09) *Playwright, Bird's-Eye View ''8th Annual Show in 24 Hours'' (B10) *Playwright, It's a Magical World =Acting Resume= 2005 *''The Crucible'' - Marshal Herrick (Bishop Guertin High School Drama Club) *''The Laramie Project'' - Moisés Kaufman, Shannon, Gomez (Bishop Guertin High School Drama Club) 2007 *''Harlequin'' - King Leontes, Oliver, Corin (Sunburns Theatre Company) *''Sometimes When I'm Alone at Night... I Look Up at the Moon and Think of KILROY'' (KILROY sketch comedy) **"Telegram!" - Singer **"Sex Sandwich Wars Boobs" - Patrick **"Steak Fountain" - Guy **"Relationships@WPI" - Matt **"What Goes Up..." - Pallbearer **"WPI in Space" - Dork **"Pi's End" - Samson Forgnolis **"Addiction" - TV Watcher **"Sex Zombie Confusion Boobs" - Crowd **"Mirror Dance" - Person 2 **"On the Third Day He Rose Again" - God **"So Happy Togethaaa!" - Extra *''Don't Suck!'' - Stagehand, Customer, Michael Bertson ({ Empty Set }) *''Stod Comedy'' - Standup Act (Student Comedy Productions) *''Even Our _____ Is Goth'' - Jeremy "Raven" Peggberg ({ Empty Set }) *''Guerilla Improv NOT Murder Mystery Show'' - Jack Timmons (Improvised) (Guerilla Improv) *''Sofa King KILROY'' - Mat Highland (KILROY sketch comedy) **"Zelda Pregnancy" - Mother 2008 *''Insert Coin to Continue'' (KILROY sketch comedy) **"Crossing Over" - Jon Edward **"KILROY the Musical" - Dancer **"Union Break" - Fudgepacker Union Chief **"Chapstick Eater" - Chapstick Eater **"Milk Day" - Mat Highland **"Shove It!" - Fudgepacker Union Chief **"Game Over" - Fudgepacker Union Chief **"My Second Time" - Standup Act **"Comedy Wears a Tie: Prison Break Trailer" - Scofield's Accomplice ({ Empty Set }) *''Comedy Wears a Tie'' - Simon Deckerd ({ Empty Set }) *''Winter Comedy Marathon: 60 Minutes, 60 Scenes'' - Improviser (Guerilla Improv) *''This house believes we should weaponise space.'' - Third in Favour (Guerilla Improv, Cambridge Union Debate Society) *''New Voices 26'' (Masque) **''Sudden Silence, Sudden Heat'' - Marcus *''Laughtrack: America Runs on Comedy'' - Himself, Standup Act (Student Comedy Productions) **''Captain Doug and Dr. Feinstein's Good Times Happy Hour'' - RMV Guy, Lester, Sock Parents ({ Empty Set }) **''M3'' - Improviser (Guerilla Improv) **''KILROY presents "KILROY in... "KILROY sketch comedy""'' (KILROY sketch comedy) ***"Goodbye to You" - Crowd ***"Batman Begins Again" - The Joker ***"Deodorant Eater" - Deodorant Eater *''The Princess Bride'' - Narrator (Sunburns Theatre Company) *''Sunburns Summer Showcase'' (Sunburns Theatre Company) **''Thinking of Going Home'' - Josh **''Risk Analysis'' - John *''Bower Bird aka Crazies in Love'' - Jay (MW Repertory Theatre Company & Etc.) *''A Series of Progressively More Abstract Sketches About Kittens (and Their Importance in Stimulating the Economy)'' (KILROY sketch comedy) **"¿El Litter, Si?" - Boss **"Hyde Presents: Sleep Deprived Theatre" - Himself *''A Night with Kevin Harrington... Also GI'' - Improviser (Guerilla Improv) *''Running With Scissors: Support Your Local EMS!'' - Host Ghost, Improviser (Student Comedy Productions) *''Our Present to You'' - Standup Act (Student Comedy Productions) *''Gross Indecency: The Three Trials of Oscar Wilde'' - Marquess Queensberry, Sidney Mavor, Solicitor-General Frank Lockwood (Masque) *''6th Annual Show in 24 Hours'' (Alpha Psi Omega, Rho Kappa Cast) **''Intervention'' - Rick **''That's Not a Thing'' - Himself *''The Galleria at Oxford Place'' - Chad Peggberd ({ Empty Set }) *''Big Brother Is Watching Us'' - Raoul (Improvised) (Guerilla Improv) *''Serf's Up!'' (KILROY sketch comedy) **"Larry King's New Show" - Crazy Mob **"Jingle Bell Meltdown" - Santa Claus **"Ambulance" - EMT **"Something Remote Trailer" - Mat Highland 2009 *''Something Remote'' - Mat Highland (Broken Wall Films) **"Nerd Bustin'" - Cop #2 (credited as Josh McRusty) **"Larry Singer" - Audience Member (credited as Josh McRusty) *''Dog Sees God: Confessions of a Teenage Blockhead'' - Matt (MW Repertory Theatre Company & Etc.) *''It's Not Your Fault / Everyone Blames You'' (KILROY sketch comedy) **"Off-Campus" - Off-Campus Student *''Guerilla Improv Invents Time Travel'' - Himself, Improviser (Guerilla Improv) *''The Ballad of French Fry McGillicuddy's'' - Morgan McGillicuddy ({ Empty Set }) *''New Voices 27'' (Masque) **''A Letter Unsent'' - Rick *''{ Empty Set } Activates the Chaos Engine'' - Himself, Improviser ({ Empty Set }) *''GI at the Movies'' - Improviser (Guerilla Improv) *''SCP presents The Schlubs of Comedy'' - Host, Standup Act (Student Comedy Productions) *''When This KILROY Hits 88mph, You're Gonna See Some Serious Show'' (KILROY sketch comedy) **"Bad AI Parent" - G3-900 **"Shut Up" - Guy **"OG Comets" - The Sun **"Good Time" - Chives **"Caaart!" - Joseph *''Army of Darkness Sweded'' - Wise Man (credited as Josh McRusty), Commoner 3 (Broken Wall Films) *''Something Remote'' (Broken Wall Films) **"Something Broken" - Mat Highland **"Something Popping" - Mat Highland **"Something Busted" - Mat Highland **"Something Lost in Time" - Mat Highland **"Something in Aisle 3" - Mat Highland **"Something Tastes Like Fungus" - Mat Highland **"Something Naked" - Mat Highland **"Something Between Friends" - Mat Highland **"Something Not Safe For Work" - Mat Highland **"Boobs, Battles, and Violence" - Mat Highland **"Something on the Couch" - Mat Highland *''The Book of Liz'' - Rudy Burton (Sunburns Theatre Company) *''Pillar of Fire'' - First Officer, Third Reader *''Dr. KILROY, or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Show (KILROY sketch comedy)'' *''{ Empty Set } presents Its A Term Show: Now in A Term!'' - Himself ({ Empty Set }) *''GI Discovers Comedy'' - The Pre-Rape (Improvised) (Guerilla Improv) *''7th Annual Show in 24 Hours'' (Alpha Psi Omega, Rho Kappa Cast) **''Birds of a Feather'' - Rick *''Guerilla Improv presents A Murder Mystery, part 2'' - Fr. Cameron (Improvised) (Guerilla Improv) *''KILROY: BEDAZZLED!'' - (KILROY sketch comedy) **"SLJ Repertory Theatre" - Father Montague **"Campus Expansion" - Stoddard Resident **"Just Another Infomercial" - Willy Mays **"Of Mice and Men 2: More Mice, More Men" - Lenny **"Dr. Corvik Returns" - Zweisstein *''Behind/Beyond the Improv Door'' - Himself (Improvised) ({Empty Set}) 2010 *''Super Comedy Action Team'' - Himself (Student Comedy Productions) **"The CC" - Ryan *''{ Empty Set } Pitches a Tent in the Beer Tree Forest'' - ({ Empty Set }) *''CSI: Comedy Scene Investigation'' - (Student Comedy Productions) **''{ Empty Set } Gets a Little Sketchy'' - ({ Empty Set }) **''Roughly 1/12 of the Comedy Festival'' - (KILROY sketch comedy) **''GI: Season One'' - The Tooth Fairy (improvised) (Guerilla Improv) *''Dark Play, or Stories for Boys'' - Male Netizen, Change Hustler, SoccerDude2891, Jock, ThaiBabesLonelyinUSofA@yahoo.com, Donttreadonme76 (Sunburns Theatre Company) *''8th Annual Show in 24 Hours'' (Alpha Psi Omega, Rho Kappa Cast) **''Cardboard Castle Capers'' - Angle Grinder